A wide variety of electrical connectors are available for terminating cables comprising multiple independent conductive wires, including twisted pairs of wires. Some of these are disclosed in:    U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,584 entitled “Matched impedance shielded pair interconnection system for high reliability applications” issued Jan. 8, 2008 to Mackillop et al;    U.S. Pat. No. 8,764,471 entitled “Electrical connector for high-speed data transmission” issued Jul. 1, 2014 to Dang; and    U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2014/0120769 entitled “High density sealed electrical connector with multiple shielding strain relief devices” published May 1, 2014 in the name of Dang.
The general problems of interference, noise, crosstalk, and attenuation that arise when high-speed signals are transmitted through cables and their connectors are common and well known, are described at varying levels of detail in some of the references cited above, and need not be repeated here. Problems related to reliability and reparability of electrical connectors used in such applications also are common.